Gdzie lecimy
by ColdplayerAlone
Summary: Dla Clary zaczyna się nowy rozdział w życiu. Dalekie podróże i tyle miejsc do zobaczenia. Jest wiele przygód, które na nią czekają. Przekonajcie się jak sobie z nimi poradzi.


Rozdział 1

Poranek w Londynie był deszczowy. Wydawało się jakby całe szczęście uciekło z miasta. Clara pomimo tak wczesnej pory była już na nogach. Poprzedniej nocy spakowała się dokładnie. Przygotowana na każdą możliwość, czekając na Doctora czytała po raz kolejny swoja ulubiona książkę „Summer falls".

Dla dziewczyny to było zupełnie coś nowego. Dalekie podróże z kosmitą. Ile przygód i miejsc na nią czekało. Chciała to wszystko przeżyć i poczuć.

Dochodziła 7.00. Clara była coraz bardziej podekscytowana. Cały czas chodziła od okna do okna i wyglądała, czy może niebieska budka nie zaparkowała przed domem. I nadeszła ta magiczna chwila. Młoda kobieta usłyszała dźwięk silnika TARDIS. Ten magiczny dźwięk, który na pewno odmieni jej życie.

Wybiegła z domu z walizką, do której wcześniej wrzuciła książkę. Przebiegła przez cały ogród i zapukała w drewniane niebieskie drzwi.

„Proszę" Z budki dobiegł znajomy jej głos.

Clara bez wahania otworzyła drzwi i weszła. Widok pomieszczenia większego w środku niż mogłoby się wydawać nie budził już u niej takiego zdziwienia jak wcześniej. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Doctora, ale niegdzie nie mogła go zobaczyć. Zrobiła jeszcze parę kroków i zauważyła że coś się rusza.

„Doctorze, Czy to ty?" Zapytała niepewnie.  
"Oczywiście. A któżby inny plątał się po machinie czasowej?" Odpowiedział nie wychodząc ze swojej kryjówki.  
Clara uśmiechnęła sie i położyła walizkę na podłodzę. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do Doctora. Władca czasu znowu grzebał w swojej machinie. Obok niego spoczywał stos porozrzucanych narzędzi. Dziewczyn nie mogła zidentyfikować funkcji połowy przedmiotów. Popatrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na niego. Jego wygląd nie zmienił się zbytnio od ich ostatniej wizyty. No racja. Przecież to podróżnik w czasie. Dla niego ich spotkanie mogło mieć miejsce kilka minut temu. W końcu młoda kobieta odezwała się podekscytowanym tonem:  
"To gdzie lecimy?"  
Doctor podniósł wzrok spod sterty kabli i przewodów.  
"Muszę ci coś pokazać"  
I nagle zerwał się jak oparzony, pociągając Clarę za rękę. Pobiegli szybko po schodach i chwile później znaleźli się przy głównym panelu sterowania. Mężczyzna pociągnął za parę dźwigni i powciskał kilka guzików. Dla ziemianki było to wprost nie do ogarnięcia. Tyle kombinacji i każda mogła prowadzić w inne miejsce i inny czas. Parę sekund później cała budka zatrzęsła się i zabuczała. Clara straciła równowagę ale na szczęście w porę złapała się barierki. Doctor cały czas majstrował coś przy konsoli, a potem tak po prostu podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwieżyć własnym oczom. Znajdowali sie w kosmosie. Prawdziwym kosmosie gdzie nie ma nic poza gwiazdami. Młoda kobieta niepewnym i wolnym krokiem podeszła do Doctora, który usiadł na krawędzi TARDIS i już w najlepsze machał nogami.  
"Wow" To jedyne co Clara wydusiła z siebie.  
"No wiem. Kocham tak czasami przesiadywać. Dołączysz się?" Spytał się lekko rozbawionym tonem i wskazał Clarze miejsce obok siebie.  
"Ale jak my możemy oddychać? Przecież tu nie ma tlenu." Zauważyła dziewczyna siadając na wyznaczonym miejscu.  
"Jesteśmy chronieni przez Bańkę powietrza, która otacza TARDIS"  
"To jest niesamowite. Jak byłam mała to mama pokazywała mi gwiazdy" Clara wciąż zachwycała się widokiem rozciągającym dookoła niej. Z jednej strony miała nieograniczony kosmos, obok siebie kosmitę a za nią machinę czasową.

„Claro, gdzie są twoi rodzice?" Zapytał delikatnie Doctor  
"To dosyc długa historia. Nie wiem czy chcesz ja usłyszeć" Odpowiedziała cicho Clara  
"Ja mam czas. Na prawdę dużo czasu" W głosie Doctora można było wyczuć ironię.  
"No dobrze. Przez pierwsze 6 lat byłam z moją prawdziwą Mamą. Tylko my we dwie. Nigdy nie wspominała o tacie. Ja z resztą też nie pytałam. Było nam dobrze, ale potem mama oddała mnie do adopcji. Powiedziała, że musi mnie chronić przed jakimiś złymi gośćmi. Obiecała mi, że mnie odnajdzie i znów wszytko będzie w porządku. Niewiele czasu potem państwo Oswald wzięli mnie do siebie. Kochałam ich jak prwdziwych rodziców, ale 5 lat temu zginęli w wypadku samochodowym" Clarze spłynęła łza po policzku. Doctor natychmiast ją przytulił i otarł swoim kciukiem kroplę. Przez chwilę siedzieli w tym uścisku. Następnie dziewczyna zapytała:  
"A co z twoją rodzina?"  
"Miałem kiedyś dzieci i żonę, ale wszyscy zginęli w wielkiej wojnie czasu, prowadzonej przeciwko Dalekom. Została mi sie tylko wnuczka, z którą podróżowałem przez pewien okres, jednak ona potem wolała zostać na ziemi i prowadzić normalne życie. Teraz mam żonę, która podróżuje w przeciwnym niż ja kierunku. Jej przeszłość to moja przyszłość. Może kiedyś ją poznasz." Opowiedział swoją smutna historię, która wzbudziła u niego uczucie smutku, a nawet gniewu.  
"Widzę, że twoja historia nie jest tęczowa. Tak samo jak moja" Clara przytuliła mocniej władcę czasu.

"Nie zasmucajmy się już więcej." Powiedział Doctor, który wyraźnie stał się weselszy „Claro, czy lubisz czytać książki?"  
Kosmita już szedł w stronę panelu.  
"Uwielbiam!" Prawie wykrzyczała dziewczyn.  
"A więc zamknij drzwi. Lecimy na planetę, która na pewno ci się spodoba" Doctor już zaczął przestawiać dźwignie, a kobieta wykonała polecenie. TARDIS jak zwykle zatrzęsła się.  
"GERONIMO!" krzyknął kierowca machiny czasu.

**AN: Nawet nie wiecie ile radości sprawiło mi pisanie tego. Anyway pracuję nad kolejnymi rozdziałami. Updaty będą się pojawiac co tydzień. Dzięki, że przeczytaliście. Zapraszam na mój blog o doctorze **


End file.
